As a hardware technology is increasingly mature and a smart technology develops, an operating system deployed on a terminal device is also increasingly diverse. From an original Symbian (Symbian) system to a windows mobile (Windows Mobile, WM for short) system later and then to an android (Android) system and an iPhone mobile operating system (IOS) that abruptly develop in recent years, each operating system has its own feature and advantage and disadvantage, and for a preferred operating system, a user has a personalized need on aspects such as an attribute, performance, a user interface (User Interface, UI for short), and interaction design, so that the operating system becomes one piece of data of a profile (Profile) of the user. If the operating system is a soul of a terminal, hardware is a body of the terminal. Under a condition of an existing technology, the operating system is generally fixed on hardware of the terminal, or a type of the hardware of the terminal is applicable only to a fixed operating system, that is, the operating system and the hardware that are of the terminal are bound together.
On a current market, some terminals can provide multiple different operating systems at the same time for selection when the user starts the terminal, for example, an operating system selection interface when the user starts a personal computer (Personal Computer, PC for short). The solution is that complete copies of the multiple different operating systems are locally stored on the terminal at the same time, and a computer system is booted, by using different BOOT.INI boot files, to enter a corresponding operating system.
However, a range of operating systems available for selection in the foregoing solution is still limited and cannot be expanded. Decoupling between the operating system and the hardware that are of the terminal is still not implemented. In addition locally storing the copies of the multiple operating systems at the same time means occupying much local storage space.